Bad Things
by sweetyhunhan
Summary: Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi yang pasti ia mempercayai Jungkook-nya. Taekook. Taehyung/Jungkook. Top!Tae. RnR, jsy.
1. Prolog

Taehyung menyesap kuat racun mengandung nikotin itu.

Pipinya sesak dan menciut akibat perlakuan itu. Paru-parunya mengecil merasakan sensasi menyesakkan didada. Asap mengepul menghalangi pandangannya yang dari awal sudah berbayang kabur bewarna abu-abu. Pupilnya mengecil bagai bentuk empati terhadap dirinya saat ini.

Kacau dan berantakan.

 _Animo_ dalam tubuhnya untuk menyesap racun itu kembali muncul. Jari kurus dan tertatihnya menjepit ditengah lalu dengan gemetar mengangkat mengarah kembali ke dua belahan bibirnya. Asap kotor itu masuk merelungi sebagian tubuhnya dan ia merasa pening dibagian organ dalam tempurung kepalanya. Pening yang sangat teramat sehingga ia meremas erat surai tak bersalah itu. Beberapa helai rontok jatuh menyentuh dinginnya permukaan lantai dan Taehyung bahkan tidak dapat lagi merasakan sakit akibat itu. Kelopaknya kembali menutup erat pertanda pening itu nyata dan sangat menyiksa batin. Jatuh terduduk menyedihkan dilantai karena tenaganya sudah tersedot sejak lama.

Botol-botol kosong bekas diteguk rakus berserakan dilantai. Bungkusan rokok jatuh tercecer dan tak terhitung jumlahnya. Jika mata kalian awas, plastik bening berisi napza tak luput dari tumpukan sampah itu. Tidak sedikitpun merasa peduli jika saja ia ketahuan pihak berwajib ter-indikasi zat berbahaya itu.

Tapi, setelah semua itu, tetap saja _belum_ cukup. Ulunya nyeri dan Taehyung masih sakit.

 _Bahkan sangat sakit._

Adalah Jeon Jungkook penyebab kekacauan ini. Pemuda manis yang sangat berengsek meninggalkan Taehyung begini kacau. Tanpa kata. Tanpa sua.

Deskripsi yang diterima Taehyung dari mulut orang-orang tak dapat diterimanya. Fikir dan hatinya membantah keras dan ia tahu ia akan selalu.

Jungkook tidak setega itu.

Ia tahu pemuda itu adalah baik-baik. Taehyung mengenalnya hampir lebih dari setahun dan ia percaya. Sangat mempercayainya sehingga Taehyung tak sampai hati menerima kenyataannya sekarang. Jungkook juga orang yang _fatsun_ , ia tidak akan dengan kurang ajarnya pergi meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa pamit.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu melintas. Taehyung hapal dan merekam dengan amat sangat baik di bagian _Limbik System_ -nya. Kenangan mereka semuanya luar biasa, tidak tercela. Bahkan noda hitam setitik pun tidak. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia mencoreng garis miring di lembaran kertas putih itu.

 _Dan Taehyung sangat tidak mengerti kenapa_.

 **.**

 **Bad Things**

 **.**

 **sweetyhunhan**

 **.**

 **Taekook/Top!Tae**

 **.**

 **RATED M (For Save)  
**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap teduh pemuda yang bergelut tenang diantara lipatan selimut miliknya. Matanya tenang dan jernih. Hembusan nafas menjadi saksi bagaimana pancaran mata itu sangat lembut menatap.

Semuanya indah.

Bulu mata, bibir menggoda, surai acak, bahkan garis tanda bekas luka di pipi nya pun sangat menarik. Memunculkan rasa afeksi yang teramat sangat.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik sembari tangannya terangkat mengelus surai berantakan itu. Bergerak pelan seakan Jungkook adalah sesuatu yang mudah rusak dan hancur. Tak ingin juga kelopak itu membuka, karena Taehyung masih menikmati pemandangan ini.

Jungkook sangat indah dan Taehyung jatuh didalamnya. Semua berawal dari pandangan dan berakhir dengan bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang.

Taehyung berhenti mengusap surai Jungkook ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu bergerak kecil. Menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak sadar terlalu kuat menyentuh Jungkook. Erangan kesal terdengar ditelinganya dan Taehyung bersumpah bahwa itu adalah suara ter-seksi yang pernah ia dengar.

 _Lagi, Jeon Jungkook dengan segala kesempurnaan-nya._

Pendingin ruangan sudah dimatikan. Hawa terasa panas karena cahaya matahari mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela yang tadi dibuka oleh Taehyung agar udara pagi dapat dihirupnya. Sebelah kaki pemuda Jeon itu menendang malas selimut yang tadi melingkupinya menyisakan tubuh setengah polosnya. Terjatuh bebas dibawah ranjang mereka bersama dengan tumpukan baju yang tercecer dilantai. Tangannya terangkat sekedar peregangan akibat tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Matanya perlahan membuka dan menangkap Taehyung yang kini memperhatikannya dengan intens.

" _Good morning_ , _sugar_." Sapa Taehyung. Suaranya berat dan mencapai titik nadir bagian telinganya. Senyum simpul tercetak rapi dibibirnya membuat Jungkook menghangat di bagian hatinya.

Jungkook mengangguk reflek serta senyum ikut terbentuk disana. "Pagi, hyung." Ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Tiga detik kemudian, tanpa kata Taehyung bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terheran. Punggung telanjang Taehyung menjadi pandangannya yang terakhir sebelum ia kembali memejamkan matanya lelah.

Semalam sangat nikmat dan Jungkook sangat habis dibuatnya. Sosok hyung tercintanya itu menguras tenaganya-menghisap dan meluluhlantakkan energi dalam tubuhnya. Aura hegemoni serta otoriter milik Taehyung merenggut habis akal liarnya dan Jungkook benar-benar dikuasai oleh birahi. Sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan, Taehyung memberikan keduanya. Bahkan tanpa Jungkook minta, Taehyung memberinya lebih. Dogma-dogma yang mereka tanamkan didalam diri masing-masing lepas bersamaan dengan desahan putus-putus milik Jungkook. Ranjang berderit serta satu vas bunga yang pecah menjadi saksi kebuasaan Kim Taehyung malam itu. Sangat panas dan tak terkendali sehingga Taehyung tidak lagi memperdulikan sekitarnya. Merelakan kerusakan barangnya demi memuaskan panas yang membelenggu dalam tubuh keduanya.

Taehyung sangat liar dan Jungkook menyukainya.

Tapi, sisi liar itu bisa menguap hilang entah kemana ketika Taehyung dengan sangat peduli dan perhatiannya berjalan pelan kedalam kamar, mendekatinya ke ranjang bersamaan dengan nampan berisi segelas susu hangat lengkap dengan roti kesukaannya. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya pelan ketika mendengar suara langkah tenang milik Taehyung dan mencoba duduk secara perlahan ketika Taehyung tiba. Nyeri bagian selatannya terasa membuat ia sedikit berjengit dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Taehyung yang melihatnya dengan sigap meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan Jungkook di atas meja lalu memegangi kedua bahu pemuda itu, bermaksud membantu. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook dapat duduk sempurna walaupun harus diganjali dengan bantal dibawahnya. Taehyung sangat bertanggung jawab dan Jungkook tersenyum merona akibat perlakuan Taehyung kepadanya.

"Minumlah, aku tahu kau haus."

"Terima kasih, Tae-hyung," Ujar Jungkook sambil tangannya menerima segelas susu pemberian Taehyung. Segera diteguknya cairan manis itu dengan rakus, buru-buru, dan tanpa spasi. Tenggorokannya yang kering seketika menghangat membuat perasaannya lebih segar. Taehyung masih menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum jenaka ketika sudut bibir Jungkook menyisakan sedikit cairan putih bekas susu tadi. Dengan telaten, ia menyentuh dan menghapusnya hingga noda itu hilang. "Terima kasih lagi, hyung." Jungkook mendongak dan memandang mata tajam Taehyung dengan senyuman yang enggan pindah dari bibirnya.

Taehyung tertawa berat sebagai jawaban lalu menerima gelas kosong yang diberikan Jungkook kemudian meletakkannya kembali diatas nampan.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Tangannya kembali terulur memberikan satu potong roti untuk dimakan. Jungkook hendak menolak beralasan perutnya sudah penuh, namun sorot tak terbantah Taehyung membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kemudian menerima dengan setengah hati, memakannya dengan terpaksa.

Taehyung menyadari itu tapi ia tidak peduli karena tujuannya satu dan _sangat sederhana_.

Tidak ingin Jungkook jatuh sakit. Tidak tahan melihat Jungkook berkeringat dingin dengan suara yang _bindeng,_ meronta karena mimpi buruk dalam pelukannya tengah malam. Tidak tega ketika paras yang indah dan selalu dipujanya itu terlihat lemah dan pancaran hazelnya meredup. Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook sakit lagi. Dan Jungkook wajib menurutinya.

Ia memandang lagi Jungkook seakan tidak pernah puas. Apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu sangat menarik dan candu. Dari bibirnya yang membuka dan gigi kelincinya yang mengoyakkan roti itu. Kemudian, pipinya yang bergerak pelan mengunyah dan menghancurkan potongan roti itu didalam sana. Bahkan ketika tenggorokannya yang menelan dan melakukan gerakan peristaltik pun menjadi sangat menarik. Dan Taehyung sangat bersyukur menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kepunyaannya.

"Hyung, aku mau mandi, boleh?" Jungkook mengamati Taehyung pelan-pelan. Lalu tersenyum lebar ketika Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil membersihkan remah-remah roti yang terjatuh di ranjangnya.

"Pelan-pelan," Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba ketika Jungkook dengan semangatnya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tentu saja ia semangat, badannya itu sangat lengket dan bau. Walaupun ia tahu semalam Taehyung sempat mengompres badannya, tetap saja ia merasa tak nyaman.

" _Itu_ -mu kan masih sakit. Atau mau aku bantu?" Lanjut Taehyung. Alisnya naik-turun menggoda yang lebih muda.

Jungkook mendelik mendengarnya lalu bergerak acuh tak acuh menahan rasa nyeri yang muncul kembali.

" _Bangsat_." Ujarnya spontan dan penuh dengan penekanan lalu berjalan melewati Taehyung yang tertawa puas. Kakinya melangkah tertatih sambil tangannya memegang erat celana kebesaran di pinggang milik Taehyung yang dipakainya kini.

"Uh, kasar sekali sayang." Kekeh Taehyung lalu mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang, berjaga-jaga jika saja pemuda itu terjatuh karena Taehyung tahu, sakitnya itu luar biasa. Dan dihadapannya kini seseorang keras kepala dengan gengsi tinggi menolak bantuannya.

Mengetahui Taehyung mengikutinya, Jungkook berhenti sebentar lalu membalikkan badannya, membuat Taehyung terkejut dan hampir saja menabrak pemuda dihadapannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang memerah dan menahan emosi yang entah kenapa Taehyung ingin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau. Dengar," Gertaknya. Telunjuknya terangkat menunjuk lurus tepat di hidung tegas Taehyung. "Jangan ikuti aku, mesum. Atau aku akan menendang habis _milik_ mu itu." Ancam Jungkook dengan nada serius.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum tawanya meledak dan ia harus memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat itu. "Bocah," Ia kembali tertawa dan membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Aku hanya takut kau terjatuh. Kau pikir siapa yang mesum disini?" Ujarnya lalu merapalkan ' _Kau_ ' tanpa suara.

Jungkook memasang tampang kesalnya dan segera berlalu dari sana dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan meninggalkan Taehyung yang mentertawainya.

"SAYANG, HATI-HATI. KAU BELUM SEMBUH TOTAL!" Taehyung berteriak ketika Jungkook menghempaskan pintu kamar mandinya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Bibirnya tersenyum jenaka mendengar jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi sana. "DIAM ATAU KU HANCURKAN KAMAR MANDIMU!" Jerit Jungkook disusul dengan suara kran air yang berjatuhan mengenai lantai.

Taehyung terkekeh lalu kemudian sadar akan sesuatu, "Handukmu?"

Hening.

Lalu ia mendengar suara kran dimatikan, kemudian tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah malu-malu Jungkook mengintip dari dalam sana. "Kemarikan." Tangannya terulur membuat Taehyung tertawa geli.

"Mandilah dengan benar, lalu kita akan pergi." Ujar Taehyung dengan raut serius. Kemudian ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya dan memberikannya kepada Jungkook.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk patuh dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi itu.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat kemudian berbalik, membereskan kekacauan di kamarnya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil mengingat kegiatannya semalam.

.

.

.

.

Cafe itu terlihat sepi. Hanya kepulan asaplah yang memenuhi ruangan bercahaya minim itu. Lampu redup itu hanya menyinari di beberapa sisi dan separuh sisinya gelap.

Namjoon bersandar pada kursi kayu, tangan sebelahnya memutar-mutarkan gelas kaca diatas meja. Sesekali diangkatnya dan disesapi sedikit demi sedikit cairan itu. Rasanya dingin dan mengejutkan syarafnya ketika melewati tenggorokan. Sensasi yang Namjoon incar dari tadi.

Dihadapannya duduk sesosok lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Tubuhnya tertunduk bagai tak bertulang. Kepalanya ditopang oleh meja yang seketika menjadi pengganti tulang baginya. Gelas berisi _Sierra Silver Tequla_ dengan kadar alkohol 38% sudah habis setengah ditegaknya. Sesekali pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk akibat reaksi dari alkohol yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Sakit di kepala menghantamnya kuat seiring dengan remasan kuat mengobrak-abrik perutnya. Ia sudah sangat mabuk dan Namjoon meringis melihatnya.

Kim Taehyung, kolega-nya sejak ia bahkan belum bisa berjalan dengan seimbang hingga sekarang. Teman yang sangat akrab sehingga sangat menyakitkan baginya menyaksikan sosoknya yang hancur seperti ini. Antara Namjoon dan Taehyung tidak lagi memilikki _paradigma_ yang sama, sehingga Namjoon hanya diam dan membiarkan Taehyung meresapi segala kesakitannya. Tidak tega, tapi ia gagal paham harus berbuat apa lagi.

"N-namjoon hyung.." Lirih nya dan Namjoon bersumpah telinganya sangat sakit mendengar suara putus asa dari Taehyung. Maniknya menatap telak sosok Taehyung yang kini menarik nafasnya tersendat, mengangkat wajahnya yang habis disapu oleh air mata. Namjoon tercekat dibuatnya.

".. Aku salah apa?" Suaranya sangat halus dan indera pendengarannya menangkap nada lelah teramat sangat terbaur didalamnya.

Taehyung dihadapannya sangat kacau dan berantakan. Rambut yang biasanya berkilauan dan tertata rapi, kini kusut dan tidak tertata. Sangat berbeda dengan gaya hidup Taehyung dulu yang mengutamakan gaya rambutnya. Matanya yang biasa terpancar kehangatan kini redup dan perlahan mati seolah tidak terdapat lagi kehidupan. Tangan kurusnya terangkat menghapus kasar air yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bola matanya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat berusaha menahan tangisan keluar dari sana. Enggan memperlihatkan betapa hancur dirinya sekarang, padahal ia yakin Namjoon bahkan sudah melihatnya lebih buruk daripada itu. Diliriknya lagi gelas dihadapannya, lalu berusaha menggapai kembali walaupun kesadarannya sudah hampir mendekati _titik nadir._

Namjoon tergelak dan _urgensi_ dalam dirinya menguasi.

Ia merasakan emosinya berada di _titik kulminasi_ dan ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan waspada ia menatap Taehyung yang tengah menegak cairan sialan itu lagi dengan pandangan khawatir lalu berujar penuh dengan penekanan.

"Kim," Jedanya. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Taehyung untuk menyelesaikan minumnya lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan layu.

Lalu detik berikutnya ia menemukan sosok itu tertawa miris kemudian jatuh pingsan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lupakan Jungkook"

.

.  
.

.

.

.

Hai, ini iseng (lagi) karena aku lagi hobi banget denger lagu Bad Things nya Machine Gun Kelly. Denger aja, bagus banget nadanya wkwk aku suka. Lalu tiba-tiba bayangi Taekook deh. Padahal ceritanya ga nyambung sama arti lirik lagunya, cuman entah terinspirasi aja?

ohya, itu nanti bakalan banyak alur maju dan mundurnya nanti (ya kalau ini mau dilanjutkan)

jadi, **TBC/END ?**

 **Review** , biar tahu hihi thanks udah membaca dan me-review cerita tidak jelas ini.


	2. (Not Really) Begin

" _Keparat_ , mau apa kau datang kesini?!"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya terkejut dan tertawa sedetik kemudian ketika melihat kekasihnya berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk tetap diam ditempat lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya, melaju menuju tempat Jungkook berdiri.

Jungkook melihatnya dan memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku ada kuliah, Hyung. Jangan gila, tolonglah," Ujarnya malas.

Rautnya jengkel menatap Taehyung dihadapannya. Diam dengan senyum terpatri disana.

 _Jungkook tidak percaya ini._

Lima menit yang lalu, Jungkook menemukan handphone yang berada di sakunya bergetar, tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ditegakkan badannya yang tadi tampak ogah-ogahan lalu merogoh kedalam saku. Alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika melihat nama Taehyung tertera disana. Buru-buru ia membaca isi pesan tersebut dan berakhir dengan mengumpat setelahnya.

Diliriknya dosen tua yang sedang mengajar didepan, sangat kentara matanya memandang bosan dan jenuh. Coretan di papan tulis mulai terasa menyakitkan di bagian kornea-nya, dan tawaran Taehyung sepertinya menarik.

 _Tapi,_

Mata kuliah ini sangat penting. Ia mendapat skor terendah, semester lalu (salahkan Taehyung yang selalu menghantui fikirannya dan enggan pergi barang sedetik pun dari sana); dan ia harus menerima dengan lapang dada karena terpaksa mengulang. Jungkook bergerak gusar dari kursinya, tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Batinnya berperang, memilih Taehyung dengan pesan yang berisi mengajaknya pergi beserta emoticon yang membuat Jungkook mual atau dosen tua dengan segala rumus memuakkan ini.

 _Hah, sudahlah._

Jungkook pun mengancungkan tangannya semangat membuat dosen bangka itu menghentikan pembicaraannya tentang rumus matematika _kombinatorika_ yang Jungkook tidak pahami sama sekali. Lalu berjalan keluar semangat sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke sahabatnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas, "Kutitip tas ku, Jim."

Jimin mendengus tetapi tetap mengangguk.

Dan ia menemukan dirinya disini, bajingan sialan yang ia cintai, sudah menunggunya di parkiran. Rambut merah menyala, tubuh yang dilapisi jaket kulit serta motor _BMW G310R_ yang dikendarainya, membuat Kim Taehyung tampak sexy dan sangat panas. Jungkook harus menahan nafasnya ketika Taehyung dihadapannya dengan mata tajam memandangnya lekat dan aura yang mendebarkan jantungnya.

Ia lalu mendorong pundak Taehyung canggung, bermaksud menyuruhnya pulang.

"Pergi sana." Geramnya.

Taehyung terkesiap, "Wow, sayang. Bolos sehari saja, temani aku," Jawabnya buru-buru. Kakinya sebelah turun menahan beban motor. Tangan kanannya menggenggam lalu menggerakkan _throttle grip_ merah miliknya, menimbulkan suara knalpot motor yang telah di modifnya. Matanya memandang Jungkook memelas.

"Aku butuh hiburan, Kook. Tolonglah?"

Taehyung memohon, wajahnya kemudian melunak membuat Jungkook merasakan desiran di bagian dada-nya dan ia _tidak_ dapat menolak.

Taehyung adalah tipikal orang yang jarang mengemis untuk dipenuhi keinginannya dan Jungkook yakin _sesuatu yang tidak beres_ terjadi. Lagipula, ia sadar, dasar keinginan untuk bolos sudah ada dari tadi.

Maka dengan terburu-buru ia meraih pundak Taehyung, menginjak _foot step_ penahan tubuhnya _,_ lalu mendudukan pantatnya di belakang punggung Taehyung.

"Cepatlah," Tukasnya ketika Taehyung tetap diam, sementara asap mengepul mulai memenuhi rongga hidungnya, dan ia sesak di paru-paru. "Tunggu apalagi?" Lanjutnya.

Taehyung terkekeh lalu menoleh sebentar, menangkap Jungkook dengan alis menukik dan raut yang sangat kesal. "Tidak akan berangkat sebelum kau memeluk pinggang dihadapanmu." Ujarnya mutlak dengan nada tak terbantahkan. Lalu kembali memutar kepalanya ke depan, menunggu pergerakan milik Jeon.

Jungkook mendelik dan tetap enggan menggerakan tangannya bahkan se-inci pun.

Satu detik. Tiga detik. Enam detik. Tujuh de-

 _Fine._

Dengan terpaksa, lengan Jungkook menyalip malu-malu melingkari pinggang pemuda dihadapannya, mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menyatukannya. Hatinya tidak henti-henti mengucapkan sumpah serapah teruntuk Taehyung karena membuat dirinya berkeringat dingin. Semburat merah muncul, dan Taehyung mengulum senyum melihatnya dari kaca spion.

"Puas? Cepatlah." Desis Jungkook.

Jungkook mendengar tawa Taehyung yang begitu berat dan penuh dengan kepuasan. Suaranya begitu dalam dan ia merengek dalam hati dibuatnya. Ingin menangis karena Taehyung sangat harum dan indera-nya sangat menyukai.

Sementara, Taehyung dengan semangat memakai helmnya-mengaitkannya dengan erat, lalu melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak diduga. Sama sekali mengabaikan teriakan pemuda di belakangnya.

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah mengeratkan pelukannya disekeliling pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **Bad Things**

 **.**

 **sweetyhunhan**

 **.**

 **Taekook/Top!Tae**

 **.**

 **RATED M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **This story is not real, both tae and jk love each other, also the other members**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Langkah tertatih Taehyung membelah hawa sunyi di sekitaran lorong apartementnya. Pukul dua dini hari, ia berjalan sempoyongan dan berkali-kali menemukan punggungnya membentur dinding, lalu berakhir dengan mengumpat kasar.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun.

Namjoon hanya menurunkannya di beranda apartementnya dan memberikan dua kali tepukan di bahu yang Taehyung mengerti, ada makna _implisit_ didalamnya. Seingatnya, tadi sore ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara keluar, karena otak-nya benar-benar penat dan akalnya nyaris gila. Kemudian ketika malam tiba, ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke cafe langganannya dan menemukan Namjoon terduduk sendiri disana.

Ia masih paham dan sangat jelas mengingat pembicaraan mereka berdua, tetapi sangat kabur untuk alasan kenapa ia bisa se- _hang over_ ini. Taehyung teringat dulu saat sekawanannya berkumpul, menghabiskan malam cuma-cuma dengan alkohol. Ia selalu menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan berakhir menjadi supir teman-temannya yang butuh bantuan untuk pulang kerumah. Ia selalu tahan dan kuat terhadap cairan itu. _Tapi, untuk yang kali ini, kenapa?_

Kepalanya kembali berdengung hebat dan ia sangat kesal dibuatnya. Obsidiannya berpendar mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar, berusaha mencari pintu kamarnya. Secepat mungkin menemukan agar badan ringkihnya dapat berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya. Matanya menyipit barang sebentar membaca angka di deretan pintu yang nyaris sama itu.

207.

Ia merogoh sakunya kemudian menemukan kartu ID-card untuk membuka pintunya. Tanpa menunggu, ia menempelkan kartu itu mengakibatkan bunyi _beep_ dan pintu terbuka lebar menampakan ruangan gelap didalamnya.

Taehyung mendengus sambil menendang pintu dibelakangnya, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras tapi ia masa bodoh dengan itu. Tangannya meraba di dinding, lalu menemukan saklar dan menekannya sehingga ruangan itu tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dibawanya langkah kakinya menuju ranjang yang dari tadi di idam-idamkannya. Menghempaskan tubuh yang semakin kurus itu lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mencoba mengusir perlahan sakit kepala yang semakin hari semakin jadi. Mungkin yang satu ini karena efek alkohol tadi, dan Taehyung menyesal sekarang. Ia bernafas pelan, membiarkan jantungnya beristirahat sejenak lalu kemudian segera duduk.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah surat tipis dari dalam laci. Surat itu tidak bersampul, baunya tidak menentu. Bukan parfum, bukan ikan. Tapi campuran keduanya. Jarinya yang ringkih buru-buru membukanya dengan gemetaran. Untuk sekian kalinya matanya memandang sendu tulisan ber-tinta merah itu. Sejujurnya, tulisan dengan warna merah memusingkan mata, tulisan itu amat kabur atau kepalanya yang pusing membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Namun dengan kasar ia menggosok matanya agar tetap fokus membaca satu per satu kata yang tertulis disana.

 _Hyung, aku tidak akan mengucapkan maaf kepada-mu. Tetapi saat kau terbangun, aku tidak lagi disisi-mu. Ku harap kau mengerti, segalanya sangat berat akhir-akhir ini. Aku yakin kau akan membenciku, tapi aku juga yakin kau sangat mencintaiku. Jaga kesehatan-mu, aku juga begitu. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi, Selamat Tinggal, Taehyung._

 _*ps berhentilah membonceng dengan ngebut, itu berbahaya._

Taehyung menarik nafasnya lambat secara berkala, bahunya bergerak naik turun, kemudian tertawa kecil setelah membaca kalimat Jungkook yang terakhir.

Bahkan, Jungkook masih _sangat peduli_ padanya disaat ia akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Berhenti membonceng _ngebut_ , katanya?

Taehyung bahkan hanya membonceng Jungkook _ngebut_ beberapa kali, sisanya ia selalu sendiri. Dan pria itu sudah sangat ketakutan. Ingin rasanya mengajak Jungkook berkeliling kota dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan Jungkook akan memeluknya sangat erat, tapi ia sudah _tidak ada disisinya_.

Setiap malam, sebelum ia tidur, dan sebelum menemui bunga mimpinya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu buruk, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuka dan membaca surat itu. Kemudian di pagi hari, Taehyung akan terbangun dengan surat pemberian Jungkook itu di genggamannya. Atau terkadang ia dapat menemukan surat itu jatuh dilantai, dilipatan selimut miliknya, bahkan di bawah bantalnya.

Dirinya selalu membaca surat itu, berusaha kembali mencoba menafsirkan kertas yang dipegangnya, barangkali selama ini dia salah. Barangkali bukan begitu isinya. Tetapi, seratus kali pun ia membacanya, isinya tetaplah begitu.

Bahkan, ia sudah menghapal kalimat itu diluar kepalanya-walaupun ia masih tidak menangkap maksud dari _enigma_ yang Jungkook tuliskan.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari surat itu.

Kembali memutar lembaran kejadian di pagi itu. Dimana ia menangis dalam diam kala menemukan surat itu tergeletak disebelahnya, tempat yang seharusnya Jungkook terbaring manja. Emosinya memuncak dan sekaligus kebingungan sehingga ia meremukkan kertas itu lalu dengan perasaan menyesal ia akan merapikannya kembali.

Sang surya bahkan belum menampakkan dirinya, tetapi Jungkook sudah pergi dan meninggalkannya dengan sepucuk surat yang membuatnya _nyaris gila_.

Taehyung tidak berbohong ketika ia berkata ia nyaris gila, karena setelah itu, ia mengambil kunci motor yang berada di nakasnya, lalu melaju cepat menuju apartement Jungkook.

Tanpa memperdulikan kalimat Jungkook yang terakhir tadi.

Ia berharap itu semua hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Jungkook hanya bercanda, ia tahu pemuda itu sangat jahil dan senang membuatnya khawatir. Taehyung sangat yakin pada dirinya, namun sesaat ia sampai, kenyataan pahit harus ditelannya.

Apartement itu kosong. Gelap dan bahkan barang-barangnya sudah dipindahkan entah kemana. Taehyung sudah mencari seharian. Bertanya dengan Jimin, tapi ia hanya mendapati Jimin yang juga kebingungan dimana keberadaan Jungkook.

Taehyung cemas, selain karena ia takut dirinya tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan Jungkook, ia juga takut dengan keadaan Jungkook. Dimana pemuda itu akan tinggal? Jungkook sendirian, dan tidak mempunyai seorang pun keluarga yang memperdulikannya. Lalu, kemana pemuda itu pergi?

Jungkook itu manja, _dan sangat_. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengancing kemeja dengan benar. Taehyung selalu menemukan Jungkook akan berteriak memanggilnya dan meminta pertolongan darinya. Tapi dengan sabar dan telaten, Taehyung akan selalu disana, menjawab panggilan Jungkook dan menolong pemuda itu.

Dan sekarang, pemuda bermarga Jeon itu _meninggalkannya_. Sampai kini, Taehyung tidak menemukan alasannya, mengapa dan kenapa. Ia tidak mengerti hal apa yang sangat berat terjadi di dalam hidup Jungkook sampai-sampai harus meninggalkannya begini kejam.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, sekelebat bayangan Jungkook kembali menyergapnya. Sesegera mungkin ia menggeleng lemah. Memutuskan untuk melipat surat itu, mengikuti lipatan yang membekas-sudah hampir koyak. Membuka laci itu kembali, lalu melempar surat _sialan_ itu masuk kedalam sana.

Mengapa cinta dapat membuat otaknya melumer seperti _dempul_?

Makin hari ia merasa sangat bodoh dan malu terhadap dirinya yang sekarang. Ia tahu, setahun merupakan waktu yang singkat, tapi cinta-nya pada Jungkook sudah demikian merasuk. Dan pemuda itu masih terlalu menarik untuk disingkirkan, ia sudah bersikap sangat _defensif_ , apa pun yang dilakukannya, bagaimanapun caranya, Jungkook tetap tidak pergi dari hatinya.

Taehyung duduk terdiam setelahnya.

Ia tidak melamun, tapi dia menangis.

Dia menangis diam-diam setiap malam.

Berharap Jungkook akan pulang dan menemaninya berkendara lagi. Walaupun hakikatnya sangat kecil kemungkinan hal itu akan terjadi.

Taehyung teringat, dirinya sangat munafik kepada Ibu-nya diluar sana, tertawa setiap Ibu-nya menggodanya, merengek kesal ketika Ibu-nya bilang ia siap menimang cucu, dan selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja ketika Ibu-nya bertanya keadaannya. Padahal, tiga bulan tanpa kehadiran Jungkook sangat membuatnya putus asa.

Dia menyusut air matanya dan membersit hidungnya. Nafasnya mulai agak teratur, dan ia berjalan menghadap ke jendela. Taehyung memandang ke bawah tanpa minat, pikirannya jelas tidak di situ. Suara mesin mobil di jalanan masih terdengar di hari yang sudah dini ini, menjadi teman setia Taehyung setiap malam.

Perkataan Namjoon masih terngiang dikepalanya, dan Taehyung sangat membenci itu.

Melupakan seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namjoon _seharusnya tahu itu_. Berkata seperti itu sangatlah tidak menolong sama sekali, dan hanya semakin menambah beban baginya.

"Aku juga sangat ingin melupakan mu-" Taehyung tergagap, matanya memandang sendu foto Jungkook yang dicetaknya dulu, dan kini terpasung diatas dinding tepat disebelah jendelanya.

Setetes air mata kembali lolos, tanpa ampun ia menggosok matanya kuat menolak kehadiran cairan itu. Melihat senyum Jungkook yang sangat lebar difoto itu, membuat ia semakin terluka didalam sana. Ia dapat merasakannya berdenyut sangat dalam dan menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikannya.

Obsidiannya kembali memandang lesu jendela, mata nya sangat nyeri karena sedari tadi ia menangis. Diregangkan kedua tangannya, karena tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangnya, dan juga tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Dengan perlahan, Taehyung berbalik-menginjak kasurnya lalu naik ke atasnya. Dia berusaha memejamkan mata, dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang membebaninya. Hampir saja tertidur, namun getaran di handphone-nya membuat dirinya kembali terbangun dan dengan malas-malasan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke handphone nya.

 _From_ = Namjoon Hyung

Tae, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Aku juga, mungkin berbeda alasan denganmu, Jin hyung sangat rewel, dan aku harus menemaninya semalaman. Tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu iri, _yah_ , setidaknya sedikit. Kau pasti menangis seperti orang bodoh, disana, bukan? _Yeah_ , pikirkan kembali ucapanku tadi. Cari lah gadis atau siapapun diluar sana, aku akan membantumu, _Kid_. Aku sangat menyayangimu, dan kumohon, berhenti menangis.

Taehyung benar-benar menyesal terbangun hanya karena isi pesan dari Namjoon yang 90% tidak berbobot, kecuali bagian terakhir. Ia mendengus kesal lalu membalas pesan itu secara cepat dan mematikan handphone nya setelah itu. Mendekap guling miliknya, lalu memutuskan untuk tidur.

 _To_ = Namjoon Hyung

Wow, aku terharu, hyung. Dan kau benar, aku menangis disini. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, aku senang seperti ini. Setidaknya, aku menangis sendiri, tidak pamer kepada orang-orang dan mengirimkan pesan tidak penting. Oh, _yeah_ , aku juga berusaha melupakannya, dan aku menanti bantuanmu, _Grandpa_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bosen yah, iya. Pendek yah, iya.**

Sengaja, aku seneng liat tae yang rapuh dan... yah gitulah. mau nunjukkin, tae tu syg bgt sama JK. wkwk.

Alasan JK hilang dari kehidupan tae? aku jg ga tahu wkwk.

Makasih yang udah review + fav + follow cerita abal ini. jujur aku seneng bgt aehlah.

dan untuk kak ivy, baca kan? lmao jangan marah ya kalo aku bikin j*****. canda deng.

 **review** lagi ya..bikin aku semangat buat update. makasih banyaaakeu sekali lagi.

kritik dan saran aku terima kok, krn aku jg masih bingung gmn cara nulis yang bagus.

*ps kalo ada JK berarti flashback ya, aku jg ga tahu mungkin bakalan flashback trs sampe beberapa chap kedepan.

**ps banyak author ffn fav ku left masa, aku sedih. hikseu.


End file.
